The Small Existence
by XxJeweliaxX
Summary: The Kingdom of Hyrule has a big secret... two of them, in fact. To what measures will the king go to hide these two from public's knowledge, and his daughter's? And as the kingdom struggles, Zelda chooses to stay with Link on his journey from her prophetic dreams telling her to do so. How will the stories collide? Is there a way to keep the peace in the quiet country of Hyrule


She was that girl you saw out of the corner of your eye.

As Link was spending the day with the unknown Princess of Hyrule, all she did was simply watch in amusement, like she was there with them in her mind. Light giggling could be heard, which resembled her childish look and nature. Dark blonde hair was pulled into two low pigtails at the side… with a navy-blue school girl type dress with a ribbon-like pendant around her neck. Next to her was a boy, almost a replica of her, but with a more boyish look, also looking at them but was silent. They were oddly content in watching two strangers have fun…

Next to them was what was assumed to be their mother, though they looked nothing like each other. Her mother had a less pinky skin tone that could be considered olive, tangly black hair, a long old-school type dress and a bit too much makeup. She seemed very distant from them… as if she did not want the burden of the two quiet children.

Link took Zelda's hand and guided her towards the bowling alley, but she did seem to catch the girl out of the corner of her eye. She looked familiar, in a faint way… but the eye contact broke quickly and the princess felt a bitter pang, like she should recognize this person. But quickly she was joyed as she walked into the building. On her tippy toes, she payed for a game for both her and Link, and smiled cheerfully before mimicking his look of confusion. "Do you know how to play?", she asked and got a shaking head in return. She picked up a ball, which she assumed was used to bowl, before dropping it on her foot. The ball read 14, she read as she crumpled to the floor in pain. He rushed over, not really sure what to do, and rolled the ball away before helping her up. Limping, she grabbed a ball that said 4 and rolled it on the greasy floor before it knocked over 2 pins. She laughed, the pain in her foot forgotten and watched as Link knocked down 6.

The day went by quickly for the two, as they say - time goes fast when you're having fun - and Zelda bowed as it was becoming nightfall. "Thank you very much, Link!" He smiled widely, saying it was no problem. A woman, or Sheikah to be exact, approached Zelda and placed a hand on her shoulder, nodding. "I should be going now…" She said sadly, and gave a quick childish kiss on his cheek before skipping away with the woman, known to be Impa.

The two children from before watched as the young Princess walked away, getting glances from Impa and sighing. Link approached them, now curious, but as he arrived the two just coughed and stared sadly at him, holding hands and walking away. There mother seemed to have left them.

"Mother, we're home!" the girl called out. Grumpily, the mother shouted back. "Malryna, Malon, get to bed! It's 9:00 already and school is starting tomorrow!" "Yes, mother!", they shouted in unison. The two instantly ran up the stairs to their bedroom, in which they shared, and locked the door. They then took out a rusty flashlight, turned off the lamp and brung out a journal of a sort., plus crayons.

"Who do you think the boy was?", asked Malon, opening to notebook to the 'unknown' section. "I think she called him Link", she replied, grabbing out her green crayons and doodling a sagging and pointed hat on the paper. Malon then wrote 'Link' at the top of the paper and wrote under it 'her friend'. "They seemed to have fun", Malryna said, and got a nod in return. "I can try and see what he's up to" She giggled and patted him on the back. "Thank you!" The two then went to their bunk bed and fell asleep, dreaming about a great adventure, coincidentally including the mysterious Link.

_The boy in the green hat rode on a dark tan horse throughout an eerie forest, a light blue Ocarina in hand and a quiet night breezing through his hair. He was in a desperate search for someone of the name Navi, as he repeatedly called it out. An odd looking boy, or Skull Kid if you know of it, laughs along with two faries: one purple and one white. The two then distract the boy while Skull Kid jumped up, taking the Ocarina and horse with him. Link ran, but it seemed his feet couldn't carry him fast enough, like running through Jello. Quickly sprinting towards the log the Skull Kid had entered, he fell down a cliff hanging from the entrance, seeing only black. _

Zelda woke up from the light 'ding' of her alarm. It was only 6:00, but today she was expecting a visit from the boy from yesterday. She slipped on her slippers, her pit-pat of feet echoing between the 3rd floor hall. The wind blew her nightgown around softly, as it did her blonde and messy hair. Her father was sure to be gone already, and Impa was most likely waiting in the garden as she always was. She turned the knob to the bathroom, and walked into her small closet located in it. She picked out a white and purple dress, along with a head wrap to go with it. She changed quickly, putting her hair into a braid before wrapping her hair. She smiled in the mirror before splashing water on her face to wake herself.

Walking out of the bathroom, she slid down the railing of the staircase, laughing but falling on her foot at the end. She groaned and limped to the kitchen, kicking her feet on the stool leading towards the counter. "Good morning, Princess Zelda", the chef Virno said. "You're up awfully early. Everything alright?" She set her head in her hands and stared dreamily at the ceiling. "Everything is wonderful! I have a guest today" Chef Virno began to flip pancakes and replied. "A guest? Who may this special person be?" Zelda giggled as the chef began to pour blueberries on her 'cakes. "His name is Link" Virno smiled at her and presented her silverware and plate, along with a glass of milk. "Sounds exciting. Seems our little Princess has a new friend. Or a crush, my dearie?" She crossed her arms grumpily, and he poked her nose. "I'm just playing with you. Impa said she had a surprise for you outside in the garden, so you should join her when you're done eating" Zelda nodded and watched as her friend left towards his room.

The Princess had a certain relationship with the servants that made them feel… a bit less like servants. She was friends with each, as they had to take the role of the bond she was meant to have with her dad. Each day they were consistently around her, and raised her nicely to a point where they felt the pride a parent was supposed to feel. She loved them each, like family, and sometimes she'd mistake them as 'father' or 'mother'. She saw them all day, while she spent time with her father maybe once a month if she was lucky. And they all were grateful.

She skipped outside, running up to Impa and hugging her, as she had mysteriously left after dropping her off at the castle. Impa rubbed her head and smiled, kneeling down and holding her shoulders. "Hi darlie. I brought something back from the Market" And with that she grabbed Zelda's hands and enclosed a small necklace in her tiny hands. "Thankyou thankyou thankyou!" She said quickly, wrapping the necklace around herself and smiling at Impa. "No problem, Zeli. I'm sorry about being gone yesterday" "It's no problem! I'm just really, really, really, really excited so I'm going to go!" And with that, she flew like a wind up toy.

Link dodged the guards easily, with his stealthy skills enhanced a bit more than their guarding skills. He then entered the garden, in which he heard was the way to the Princess of Hyrule. There, he had an easy view of what he assumed was her, in a purple dress and head wrap and a quite familiar looking face. She giggled and ran up to him, dragging him towards the window using his wrist. He stared at her, confused. "I should've told you. It's me from yesterday! Thanks for coming, Link!" He scratched his head, but gave a slight smile. "So… what did you need?" "I'm supposed to give you this… stone thing" He held out the Kokiri Emerald. "Oh. We use those to open up this portal thing, but I'll explain later. Right now, I need to show you the castle!" And with that, the dragging continued.


End file.
